Lies
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: It was obvious that she was lying. I could see the guilt in her eyes. But what was she lying about? She was keeping something from us. I decided to have my own little stake out in the common room. Based off of ABCDMHG. L Drabble!


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series does not belong to me.

A/N: Harry's POV. If you've read my fic "Forget Him" This is Harry's POV for that. So basically, it is the L drabble AND a companion fic to Forget Him.

* * *

It's weird. These last few months, Hermione had been avoiding us. Well not really avoiding, but she hasn't been talking to us that much. I couldn't help but think over the last few days. Did Ron or I say anything wrong? Did we offend her? Is she mad at us?

And cautiously, I started talking to her. At first, I asked questions like , "Hermione, where were you? "Hey. I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" "What's going on?"

And every time, she did the same thing. She gave me a shaky answer, nervously laughing and looking this way and that. She always said that she was at the library or with a teacher or off studying. Something of that sort. And then hastily, she changed the subject. Each and every time, this is what happened.

She obviously wasn't mad. Otherwise she would have ignored me.

I approached Ron with my confusion and he just shrugged and continued to shove food down his throat. How he eats that fast, I will never know.

Anyways, I decided to take a school approach with my questions, "Are you free? Can you help me with my assignment?" "Are you coming with us to Hogsmade?" "Did you study for the quiz in Potions?" "Can I copy your essay?" "Why weren't you at dinner?" Once again, I was met with the same frantic nervous laughs. I noticed how she avoided meeting my eyes. She always responded saying that she was busy doing schoolwork of course.

It was obvious that she was lying. I could see the guilt in her eyes. But what was she lying about? She was keeping something from us. I decided to have my own little stake out in the common room.

It was around 2 in the morning when Hermione whispered the password and snuck into the common room. I sat in an armchair waiting for her the whole time. As she turned to the Girls' Dorm to go to sleep, I turned on the lights.

She froze where she was standing, before turning around to face me. I put a stern look on my face. "Tsk tsk tsk, trying to keep something from us Hermione?" I asked, amused at her wide eyed expression.

"Umm…no I was at the…umm library! Yeah! The library!" Hermione replied. There! Another lie.

"Really? Aww come on Hermione! I'm like your best friend! Who've you been sneaking around with?" Harry whined. I know I sounded childish, but my curiosity go the better of me. Surprisingly, she didn't laugh at my tone, instead, she stood there twiddling her thumbs, looking down at her feet.

"What makes you think that?" Even in the dark light, I noticed that a deep blush adorned her face.

"You come in late every night with a huge smile on your face! Your always distracted and daydreaming a lot now-a-days. I'm not that thick as to not notice that, Hermione. Ron is, but I'm certainly not. So do you have a boyfriend?" Yes, I thought she had a boyfriend. After all, it was the most logical conclusion that I could come up with. Though I bet it did seem like a very abrupt assumption. I gave her a stubborn stare. The one that told her that I wouldn't shut up until she told me the truth. The real truth.

"Yes I do." I smiled at her when she said that.

"I knew it! Who is it?" I asked. After all, I was curious! Hermione got a boyfriend.

"I can't tell you." Hermione murmured looking down.

"Why not?"

"We don't want anyone to know. It's kinda complicated. And you don't like him anyways." She said. Wouldn't like him? Why wouldn't we like him? I know that I would endure anyone if he really really made her happy.

"I would even make friends with Malfoy for you if I have to, Hermione. Don't underestimate me." I said sadly. For a moment, I saw panic flit across her face.

"Harry, stop persisting. We need to keep it a secret otherwise it could be dangerous for both of us." I raised an eyebrow. Dangerous?

"Okay Hermione, but when you guys do come out, I'll be the first to know right?" I lightened up a bit giving her a big smile.

"Of course Harry," Hermione responded. "Good night"

"Good night," I said.

Yes. Hermione may lie, but I know that she would never do it if she never had to. I trust her judgment.

* * *

Do you like? Review please! It doesn't take very long for someone to review, but it makes me very very happy. Spread happiness please! Virtual brownies for those who review!

I really, really, really should be studying for my finals...But I had no homework, so I couldn't resist! Hehe. Good for you, not for me. You guys get a story, but I don't study. I have a very short attention span. I keep getting distracted form my studying. Oh well, I'll cram for them on the days before. LOL Wish me luck on the Finals! Actually, I think I have one piece of homework...Oh well. i'll do it eventually.

I jsut relaized that I have more than 50 stories up! With this one, there will be 52! -gasp- How awesome!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
